Loki Drabble Series
by ItsMadness97
Summary: Every chapter is LokixOC and can be read on it's own.
1. Author's Note

Hi my darlings!

The following chapters are going to be a collaboration of oneshots that I have written. I find, every time I try to sit down write an actual story, my mind goes elsewhere and comes up with little drabbles that can't really fit into any one specific story that I've wanted to write. So I thought, instead of hoarding them all to myself, why don't I begin posting them on here? They are all different, as you will find out if you stick around, but they all revolve Loki and his SO (yes I know I will often use the name Sigyn which is technically not an OC, but for my purposes, it's just a name, and will have no relation to the Sigyn from Norse Mythology). I hope you like them, and, if you're feeling generous, let me know what you think! Any feedback you guys give means the world! Happy reading!

Love,

ItsMadness97


	2. What Could Have Been

**What Could Have Been**

* * *

Loki pranced alongside Thor, in the form of his adoptive brother's new companion, Captain America.

"Oh, this is much better," Loki mused. "Oh, the costume is a bit much. So _tight_." Thor ignored Loki's antics as he quickly led the way through the corridor, keeping a watch out for any guards. "But the confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging."

Thor paid him no mind, but Loki didn't have a care in the world. He was stoked to be out of his cell; it was a high like no other and he was thrilled to expel it all at the expense of his brother. He spun around on his heel, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Hey, do you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer-" Loki was cut off as Thor lunged forward and shoved Loki against the wall. He placed his large hands on Loki's chest and mouth, silencing him and forcing him against the wall, causing him to revert back to his normal form.

Annoyed, Loki pushed Thor's hand off of his face. "What?" he hoarsely whispered.

"I hear someone," Thor said, his gaze directed further down the hall.

Loki turned to see what Thor heard, only to see a girl walking down the hallway, cautiously glancing in their direction for the voices she likely heard from Loki and Thor's (mostly Loki) banter.

They both recognized her instantly, and immediately looked back at each other with two very different expressions. Thor, already knowing what Loki was going to ask, held a stern resolute expression. Loki's face however was completely wiped clean of the mischief and carelessness it previously held and replaced with a mixture of regret and apprehension.

"Brother–" Loki began, fear flickering his features. He didn't need to say the words for Thor to understand what he wanted.

When Thor's expression did not faulter, he saw the shear steadfastness flicker on Loki's face and he knew just then there would be no stopping his brother from going over to that girl.

"We mustn't be seen," Thor whispered, grasping onto Loki's arm as he tried to walk in the direction of her.

"You mean to say she's not a part of any of this?" Loki replied, hating how his voice no longer felt steady anymore. In all the time that he was locked in that cell, she had not come to visit him once.

"She believed you dead, just as the rest of us." Thor said as Loki turned back to him. "When you had returned, it was not fair for her to see you again under such conditions."

"And who decided that? Her?" Loki seethed at him, angrily shrugging off his grip. "Or _Odin?_"

Thor sighed. "Now is not the time to dwell on the past," he said, only confirming Loki's suspicions. "Asgard is in danger. We must go."

"_Brother_, please," Loki pleaded, looking Thor in the eye to show his sincerity. "Just a for moment."

Loki had met her at a palace banquet. She was only meant to be a bit of fun, but before he knew it, she became something else. He never really got a chance to delve into what that something could be before he fell from the bifrost. She was the one thing he regretted leaving on that day.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows in thought but eventually he subsided. "A _moment_, Loki. Any longer and Asgard will pay for it."

The second Thor released him, Loki didn't waste any time. He took a few long strides to catch up to her and stopped in front of her.

As he opened his mouth to say something, he was quickly cut-off when she slapped him hard across the cheek, his head reeling to the side. He should have saw that coming, he thought as he began to stretch out his jaw and massage it.

Loki returned his gaze back towards her as she simply shrugged. "I had to be sure."

Loki had to fight a grin. "I probably deserve much worse."

"You do," she agreed. "But now is not the time. What mayhem are you and your brother up to?"

This time he did smirk, lightly. "Treason."

She nodded, seeming to understand why he was out of his cell. "What sort?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then why are you here, Loki?"

His jaw clenched at the sound of his name falling off her lips and his heart skipped a beat. "Is it not obvious?"

"No," she said, exasperated. "With you..." her gaze faltered slightly, "it never was."

He pursed his lips, saying nothing. Her eyes left him and to Thor who was standing in the hallway, impatiently waiting for him.

"I have to go," he told her with regret.

"I know," she nodded as though making herself come to terms with it. His eyes searched her own a moment, trying to make sense of what was going through her mind. When her eyes locked onto his he could have swore he saw a glimmer of the old-her. Back to the days when they both thought they had all the time in the world to figure things out. Back when Loki could look into those lovely eyes everyday, maybe the first thing in the morning if he so wished.

He didn't want to disappoint her. He needed to make things right. He hoped she could see that in him, when his words did not speak.

"Do me a favor Loki..."

He looked up.

"Come back."

He didn't want to leave so soon, but Loki _did_ need to leave. So he gave her a curt nod, in acknowledgment of her wishes, and then turned his back to her as he walked away.

He wanted to run back, give her a proper goodbye, spilling heartfelt confessions of how he _would_ return to her, because somewhere within him, he knew he cared for her. More than he had ever cared to admit. He wanted to feel the warmth of her soft skin, and not another slap across his face. He wanted to _kiss_ her.

Yet his feet continued to walk away, putting more distance between them. Putting more distance between their love that could have been.


	3. Layer of Skin

**Layer of Skin**

* * *

1000 years incarcerated. That was her sentence. No desperate pleas. No goodbyes.

Straight to her cell without delay. Sympathy was not deserving for a person such as her.

_Murderer._

The word seemed harsh. Too harsh. But it was the reality Sigyn had to face and live with for the rest of her life.

The guards led Sigyn from the Throne room in chains enclosing her wrists and ankles. The weight of them hung heavily on her heart, with a burden she did not know how to carry. The Al-father had just deemed her fate and not a single person questioned it. Not even her own mother.

Her feet continued to trudge forward toward the doors, while her gaze was set straight ahead, blank. The idea that nothing more could be done to change her fate, left her feeling tired. Like the world had drained her of all that she had.

One of the guards yanked on the chain leashed to her cuffs and she stumbled forward and, with her feet unable to step far enough forward to recover herself, she fell with a loud clank of her metal bracelets that echoed through the hall.

The pain Sigyn felt as her knees hit the hard floor was sharp, although nothing in comparison to the emotional jab she felt. The ground beneath her palms was smooth and cold, she wanted to curl up and stay there and ignore the humliation she had to face. However, one big hand grabbed onto her upper arm, pulling her back to her feet, and back to the harsh light of reality.

"Move," the guard commanded.

Ignoring the throbbing in her knees, Sigyn returned her gaze forward and began to walk again. Her bottom lip trembled; it was the only external slip indicating how she truly felt. The rest was securely hidden underneath an vacant mask acting as a wall, protecting her from anyone else who tried to hurt her again.

When they approached the end of the corridor, she noticed about a dozen guards lined up to enter the hall next. Strange. This was an unusually large amount of guards, so naturally, her eyes began to scan the men standing there, aiming to steal a glimpse at what unlucky prisoner warranted such eleborate safety measures. Peering between the helmets of two guards, her eyes widened a little at whom she saw: _Prince Loki._

Sigyn blinked, hardly believing her eyes. The younger prince was supposed to be _dead, _in fact it had been an a year since the entire kingdom mourned his loss, and yet there he was, standing a few feet away from her, unquestionably alive. Although, to be fair, it looked as though he had aged centuries.

_How has he returned? And more than that, why was he chained up like a prisoner?_

Her eyes swept over him: In the few past occurrences Sigyn had seen him, mostly at royal events and such, his hair had always been neatly slicked back without a strand out of place, but now it was longer, wavy, and absolutely _wild._ It only added to the chaos that ensued: there were scrapes on his face, tears in his lavish green and black armor, and yet, despite those elements, a hint of a smile traced on his thin lips. His stance, which she admired, was completely composed as if he hadn't done anything wrong– as though he wanted to be there, and everything that was wrong was simply expected, a minor set back more or less.

_While Sigyn treated her chains as a heavy burden to her soul, Loki wore his chains like a second layer of skin._

Loki's sharp, pale-blue eyes flickered towards her, catching her own for a fleeting moment, and he gave her this beautiful, twisted smirk. Yet his eyes conflicted, portraying a horrible, hollow emptiness indicating nothing at all, and the sight of it made her feel chilled to the bone.

Even fallen princes could wear masks too.

Loki set his gaze forward as his own guards began to lead him out, his self-stature never faltering. Sigyn frowned bitterly as she continued walking in the opposite direction. She couldn't believe the Alfather would have the audacity to place his own son on trial. The act just seemed heartless. Surely matters between the royal household members would be dealt with differently? Especially under the circumstances of his disappearance. That is, unless the Allfather had no intention of deeming his 'lesser' son innocent.

Suddenly a new feeling turned itself in her gut and it wasn't fear or sadness. It was pure _rage._

She was angry for everything that had happened, everything that had been unjustly accused of her, and the way she had been treated. She was angry at everyone, her mother and _Odin_ most of all. She was even angry for Loki. She was just so _angry._

So she smiled, lifting her chest and straightening her posture. If the Allfather wanted to enforce unfair sentences for his selfish cause, then let it be as such. She would not follow the rules of an unjust King and would play no part in his selfish scemes. She knew what it took, and how to wear her chains. Because in the end, this was exactly where she was meant to be.


	4. Too Late

**Too Late**

* * *

Sigyn was standing, her hands resting on her stomach as her eyes swiveled in and out of focus. She was pale– ghostly pale, and her lips were blue as ice.

"I'm so cold _inside_," she told him clawing at her stomach. "I don't understand–"

"Sigyn," Loki began, cautiously stepping towards her.

"Why am I so cold?" In that moment, Sigyn's eyes lids fluttered as she pivoted on the precipice of consciousness and unconsciousness. The latter was steadfast, and eventually her legs gave out beneath her.

"Guards!" Loki shouted, after catching her in his arms. "Sigyn, stay with me_!"_

They were both on the ground now, Loki cradling Sigyn in his arms. She looked to him, and it was all it took for him to understand. She knew what was happening to her. "Did I-I do something _wrong_?"

Loki felt sick when he realized she was referring to her pregnancy, she believed herself to be the one to blame. Her only fault was stepping into the bed of _monster_.

"_No,_" he assured her. "You are absolutely perfect. You hear me? You did nothing wrong." He aware by now of the blood, soaking the ground as it spilled from between her legs, but he made no mention. She needn't be frightened by it now– there was nothing they could do.

Loki turned his shoulder again as the guards came rushing over, their eyes running over the scene. "Well don't just stand there! Send for help!"

"Don't leave me, Loki."

Her frail voice brought his attention back to her. "I'm not going anywhere." He brought one of his hands up, grazing her cheek and shocked himself to find frost coating part of her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no!" Her eyes by now had completely shut. "Sigyn, look at me!" She was completely unresponsive, her lip no longer quivering. "You can fight through this," he said panicking, his heart pounding in his chest. "Do it for the three of us, okay?" If she didn't warm up quickly, she wasn't going to make it.

"Sigyn, please," he pleaded to her, but received no response. "I need you," he desperately whispered, a single tear escaping his eye. Leaning his lips down to her forehead, he gave her a tender, lingering kiss. Cupping her cheeks with both hands, Loki pressed his forehead against hers, looking desperately to her closed eyes as if they may open at any second.

_"I love you."_

The confession of those words for the first time came out so raw and honest, it brought a fresh wave of tears along with them. He had been waiting for the right moment to tell her. He didn't think he would ever lose his chance.

Loki's heart burned in his chest, waiting in cruel anticipation. Why hadn't he told her sooner? Why, why, _why?_

But her body remained limp in his arms, and her was pulse faint, slowing down to nearly nothing at all. She wasn't going to wake up.

She would never wake up again.

The Prince stared down at her, his world seeming to move in slow motion, yet so unbelievably fast. There was nothing more he could do except helplessly watch as his lover died in his arms with the knowledge that it was all his fault.


	5. Besotted

**Besotted**

* * *

"Ion't wanchu to go."

"You need to sleep, Y/N."

She all but stomped her feet in protest. "But I don't want to. I wanna hang out with you."

Loki gave her a sidelong look. "Darling, you're _besotted_."

"Not 'mnot. I only had one drink ... Or four drinks... or..." She tilted her head in contemplation as she counted her fingers and then looked at Loki as she gave up and giggled. "Okay maybe just a liddle. But I just... stay here."

He looked at her in amusement. "Now that's definitely not a good idea, and you know it."

"Yes it is. I want you." She emphasized her point by drawing her arms around his middle and tilted her chin up to look at him.

Hestitating on where to put his hands, he eventually decided to place them on her shoulders, not pulling her away just yet. "That would be the wine talking. You won't be so agreeable in the morning."

"Not it snot," she huffed. "All the wine is doing is giving me courage. I want you. Don't you want me?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Y/N-"

"Say it. Say you want me too."

He paused a few breaths before responding, their proximty making it harder for him to _relax_ himself. "Not like this."

She have a huff, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Yes you do. You just won't." She turned her head and pressed her ear against his chest. "You're being respo– respona-sible," she tried to correct herself, but then promptly gave up. "It's annoying."

"Someone has too," he replied with a light smirk.

"Stay," she pleaded again, looking up at him again with childlike eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because if I stayed here with you, in your bed, there would be no way I would able to keep my hands off of you."

"Really?" She lifted herself from him, eyes widening and noticing for the first time how... u_ncomfortable_ he was right now. "You think about me... like that?"

"It takes a great deal of self control from me to not take you aside and ravish you everytime I see you, darling," he confessed. "And you make it so difficult sometimes."

"Difficult? I do not–"

He lifted an eyebrow as he suddenly grasped her hands in his own, drawing her attention to the way she had been running her arms down his back.

"Oh," she replied with a timid smile, yet did not move away from him. She rested her head back against his chest. "I think about you too."

Loki's reaction to _that_ particular confession made it significantly harder to refrain himself from doing less honorable acts with her. He swallowed shallowly before he spoke again. "And what do you think about?"

She grinned against his chest and sing-songed with her voice. "Not telling!"

"Whatever it is you are thinking, I assure you, darling, it cannot be worse than my own thoughts," he teased. "Tell me."

She shook her head into his shoulder, blushing furiously. Thank goodness he couldn't see her face.

"Mhm," she felt his voice in his chest, "It must be very unbecoming if you are unable say the words."

She slid her hand up his chest, scrunching the fabric of his vest in-between her fingers and burrowing her head into his shoulder to hide her grin and flushed cheeks.

"Shy are we now?" His voice rumbled again as he ran a comforting hand along her back.

After trying to settle herself, she finally decided to pull away from his chest to look at him, although immediately after doing so, her head became uncomfortably dizzy as the effects of her alcohol consumption began to activate moreso.

"Loki," she whimpered, looking to him now with a frown.

"Yes darling?" He responded as his eyes flickered down to her lips.

"I'm really drunk," she whined.

"Yes, I am well aware. I was trying, if you recall, to get you to bed."

"But I don't wan' you to go…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "And here we go again."

"But what if you just stayed? And that's it?"

"Darling, we've already gone over this."

She gave him a sidelong look. "Please."

"Why must you be so stubborn, _woman_?"

"Why are _you_ so stubborn?"

"You know why," he said, placing his hand on her shoulders before sliding down to hold her hands. He sighed. "Come here."

She obeyed, following him as he led her to her bed. He let go of her hands only to draw down the covers, but then turned back to her, holding up his hand to her.

At first she didn't take it, but when he shot her a stern expression, she conceded, allowing him to help her slide into bed. She was prepared to stare up at him and pout at him for his decision to leave. But then he surprised her by getting into bed too.

Her heart suddenly beating faster, she felt dizzy as he guided her to drop her body across him as he laid on his back.

"I thought you weren't staying," she dared to ask, not quite laying her head down yet.

"I'm not," he answered. "I'll be gone after you fall asleep."

"Then I'll never go to sleep," she told him with half shut eyes and a small smile tugging on her lips. She _was_ really tired, she realized after laying her head down on his chest. And cuddling around Loki like she was, was really, really nice. He was good a snuggler, and he smelt good too, so much in fact she felt the need to voice the latter.

"You smell very nice," she softly spoke, her voice getting sleepier.

"Go to sleep," he said, his hand gently playing with her hair.

Eyes now shut with heaviness, she stubbornly mumbled, "Never."

But despite her unyielding attempts, sleep did eventually claim her. And true to his word, Loki was no where to be found the next morning to greet her awful headache and embarassment from the previous night's events.


	6. One Team

**One Team**

* * *

The dark elves had invaded Asgard. Columns of the palace fell in heeps of dust and grime. Blood of her enemies tainted her sword and skin, and her joints were becoming exhausted from the continuous battle. They kept fighting anyways. Side by side.

It was as though the last few years had never passed. As though he didn't fall from the bifrost and into the void, try to ensalve midgard for reasons she still didn't understand, and then brought back here to Asgard only to be sentenced to a life-long emprisonment in which she wasn't allowed to see him. Because the moment they locked eyes during the fight, they immediately fell into step beside each other on the terrance. And thus forming a wordless agreement to fight as they always had. _One team._

One _lethal_ team it should be noted. Loki and Sigyn together had always been a force to be reckoned with. And despite the years that had passed between them, their touch had not wanned, and that much could be shown in the number of bodies left in their wake.

Distracted by a sudden attack at her side, Sigyn recoiled, stepping backwards to recover. Lifting her hands from her side, she rebounded. But before she could reach the dark elf that attacked her, Loki already sweeped in, stealth and quick, slitting the creatures throat in one swift motion with one of his daggers.

The elf fell onto ground with a loud thump that echoed through the cavernous halls, leaving an uncanny silence in its wake now that the turmoil had settled. She allowed herself a deep breath, preparing herself for the confrontation that was bound to pursue between her and former lover. She glanced at him from under her eyelashes as he magically concealed his daggers.

"I could have managed," she told him.

"Yes." His eyes flickered towards hers, and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. "But you didn't need to."

Silence erupted the next few moments, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Sigyn looked at him with so many unanswered questions briming upon her lips, yet she was unable to voice any of them. Loki shared eye contact with her as a mixture of sadness and regret swept over his gaze. The fact that those were the first words they had spoken to each other in _years_ was not lost on either on them. His expression fell slightly more, and he went to walk closer to her as she eagerly anticipated his voice.

"Sigyn–"

She never got to hear him finish because they were interupted from a loud voice booming from down the hall.

"LOKI!"

Both of their heads snapped up to meet it's owner: Thor, unsurprisingly; his deep voice was easily identifiable.

"I'm afraid I have overdone my stay," Loki told her, a flicker of regret in his eyes as obligation tore him away.

Sigyn's face fell with disappointment. She knew obviously there was a war to be fought, but she couldn't help but hope that she would at least get a few more moments with him. They had barely passed a few words.

Despite his obvious dismisal as he turned his back to her, she followed him anyways. Thor was occupied holding a door from being pushed open and Loki immediately went into action aiding his brother.

"Brother," Thor grunts as the door moves forward a few inches but recoils back. "Protect Jane. I will fight them off."

"We can easily fight them off together," Loki says, pressing his back against the door.

"There are too many. There's no guarentee we could stop them from reaching her."

"You couldn't freeze the door?" Sigyn asked as she approached the two brothers.

Both brothers look to her quizically and she kept her gaze firmly on Loki.

"The casket of winters can yield a very strong barrier from what I understand, given the right conductor."

Loki expression flickered in understanding then shock. "You know?" he asks, slightly surprised.

From around the corner from whence they came, a stray dark elf began running directly towards them, and Sigyn prepared herself to fight.

"Of course, I know," she said, ducking down as the elf threw a punch, then drawing up her leg and kicking him down to the ground with ease.

"Then why would you trust me not to kill you?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from her through the entire thing.

Loki continued to watch her as she went up to the elf she pushed onto the ground and stabbed him through the heart with her sword. The visual of this graceful yet powerful woman sent a shiver down Loki's spine. It seems much like their touch, his attraction to her had not wanned either.

She then pulled out the sword in a clean sweep, glancing at Loki after as he stared back in awe.

"You really don't understand do you?" she asked with her eyes looking to him in the strangest of ways.

Loki stared back, half-expecting further explanation from her. Instead all she did was gesture towards the door, urging him to do as she suggested.

Loki sighed under his breath, "Apparently not."

Pressing his hands together, he turned and faced the door. When he pulled them apart, the glowing casket appeared between them. He didn't even have to look at his skin to know it was transforming. He could feel the conversion to his natural form engulfing him like an infection, spreading throughout his entire body.

Without wasting anytime, he enveloped the door with ice and did not stop until he had encompassed the entire door frame. "That will not hold them for long," he commented with a wave of his hands, making the casket disappear back into his magic pocket. The infection began to retract, beginning at his fingertips which he began stretching out. "I suggest we execute this plan of yours, brother."

Sigyn grabbed his fingers then, looking at him with unspoken words dancing behind her eyes as the infection slowly dissapiated from his face. What did she see when she looked upon his true face, he wondered. Was is disgust? Sadness? Pity?

Her face matched none of those expressions however. Instead she gave a barely there smile and took his hand. "Come on."

Loki really did _not_ understand, indeed. But what Loki did know, was that he was still madly in love with this girl. And if he played his cards right, he might go as far as to marry her when this chaos was all over.

_What a sentimental fool he had become._


	7. Lie to Me

**Lie to Me**

* * *

When he told her he loved her, the admission threw her off guard. She hadn't expected him to say it, and now that he had, everything had changed.

Having not outwardly recipocating the sentiment, she suspected he already had suspicions. She needed to tell him to eliminate the uncertainty. It was the only way to protect him. So when she finally met with him later that evening, the words flew off her tongue.

"I-I have to leave," she stammered. "I can't stay here anymore."

Loki remained calm and collected, but his eyes shook in panic. He seemed lost for words, something she had never before experienced with him, and her heart sunk in her chest.

"Loki-" she tried to comfort, but cut her off with one heart-wrenching word as his pained eyes flickered up to meet hers:

"Why?"

Her heart felt as though it was stuck in her throat, but she swallowed and said the only words she knew that could dissuade him.

"I don't love you," she told him, tears filling her eyes, but the dam hadn't broken yet.

Loki looked down and his facade began to crumble. She watched the way his jaw clenched, his eyes unseeing, those words affecting him more than she expected them to, and she had to look away.

"Lie to me," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. _"Please."_

Her eyes flickered to him for just a moment, and, with the hurt in his voice already more than she could bare, whatever composure she had left was lost when she saw the lost-ness and betrayal on his face. She told him what he needed to hear.

"I don't love you," she repeated, her voice cracking as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Loki stepped towards her, towering over her with his height. "Did you not hear me, you insolent girl?" Anger and frustration bled into his voice as his eyes desperately pleaded. "I said _lie to me!"_

A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face as her lover stood over her with an impossible heat in his eyes.

_She had._


	8. Feathers

**Feathers**

* * *

The next morning daylight poured through the windows, grazing patches of bare skin uncovered by the sheets. The two reunited lovers still were sound asleep, and they likely would have stayed that way for some time if it weren't for–

Loki jolted, waking up Sigyn in the process as a loud wrapping sounded on the door.

"Hey, Sigyn!" Steve's muffled voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Loki tightened his arms around her body as she glanced in the direction of the door.

"Ignore him," he murmured sleepily in her ear.

She turned her head towards Loki, wrapped tightly in his embrace. "What if it's important?"

"More than this?" Loki began spreading kisses down her neck while the hand that previously drapped overtop of her, found its under the covers where their naked bodies rested. Sigyn sighed in contentment as she felt his hand draw a line up her inner thigh, and she was just about to give in to his ministrations, until...

"Sigyn, are you in there? We need your help!" Steve's voice sounded urgent, and she quickly tore herself away from her lover.

"Just a moment!" she called with a raspy voice after lifting herself into a seated position. She gave Loki a regretful glance before forcing herself away of the warmth of the covers and Loki. She hastily threw on a robe, tying the string at her waist, before heading to the door and opening it a crack.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at her visitor with frazzled eyes.

"Loki is missing from the compound. We need your help."

"Oh," Sigyn sighed, holding the door open wider and glancing behind her.

Steve shifted uncomfortably after he noticed her state of dress and began pointedly averting his gaze from everything but her eyes. She had to hold back a laugh.

"I know exactly where he is," she told him.

"What? Where?"

Sigyn hesitated for the slightest of moments, pondering how she should break it to him that the war criminal they were supposed to be keeping a strict eye on, was currently naked in her bed. It didn't matter, however, when Loki's undeniably deep voice spoke from behind her.

"I'm right here."

Steve lifted his eyebrows as Sigyn glanced behind her, holding the door open a little further so Steve could see. Loki was dressed from the waist down, but his torso was still left completely bare.

Sigyn surrendered a small smirk and a slight blush as she watched the surprise play out on Steve's face.

"Right," he said uncomfortably as he began to connect the dots.

Loki reached a hand up, pulling a stray feather that was clinging in her hair, and then wrapped his hand around her waist from behind.

"Is there anything else?" she asked politely, trying to ignore Loki's blatant possessiveness.

Steve shot her a brief questioning glance. "Uh– no. That would be all. Thank you," he replied before awkwardly walking away.

Sigyn closed the door with a sigh of relief and turned to Loki. "I think we scared him."

"Good," Loki replied. "Perhaps he'll cease his flirting with you."

"Steve never flirted with me. He's just nice."

Loki scoffed at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't consider asking you for coffee as just being nice."

"It's not my fault everyone distrusts you," she said walking away from the door and back towards the bed to rearrange the sheets. "Perhaps you just need to spend more time socializing."

Loki took a seat on the bed before she could begin fixing it. "It's not socializing I need. It's less... mortals."

"Oh come on, Loki," she consoled, opting to sit ontop his lap instead. "Don't be that way. You liked Stark I thought. You told me you two shared a drink the other night?"

"What does it matter if I did? They'll be gone in a few decades and then what?"

"We'll make more friends."

Loki gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"I know," she sighed, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"We were supposed to get married in Asgard, live as royals."

"You speak as though Asgard was utopian. Did you forget how much you wanted to leave? How you asked me to run away with you?"

"Yes, but Midgard-"

"No, Midgard is perfect for us Loki. We get a new start. And if we mess it up, we just wait another century and we'll start again."

He sighed, letting the truth of her words sink in. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"My mind can be utterly made up, and yet a few words leave that pretty little mouth of yours and I'm changing my mind for you. How?"

She gave him a heartfelt smile. "Well," she said with mock-drama, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As your wife, I do hope I have some sway over you, my prince."

Sigyn leaned forward then, planting a chaste yet lingering kiss on his lips, tasting his hunger from just that small contact.

"Do you think Steve will tell?" she asked after breaking away.

"I don't doubt it," he murmured, eyes still lingering on her lips.

"Great," she sighed unsurprised. "We best get ready to confront them."

"What would you like to tell them?"

"The truth."

Loki's eyes flickered up to hers then. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm done keeping secrets. It's about time the Avengers found out who my husband is."


End file.
